Pricing Guide
' Pricing guide ' ---- For the spawnable items, you can check its price by spawning it without any coins in your inventory. You can check the item ids by typing in-game ::itemids or you can find one online like itemdb.biz. A few examples of the price of spawnable items: Armor:'' Bandos Chestplate – 1 gp Bandos Tassets – 1gp Armadyl Chestplate – 1 gp Armadyl Chainskirt – 1gp Armadyl Helmet – 1 gp Dragonfire shield – 20m '''Weapons:' Abyssal whip – 5 m Armadyl Godsword – 30 m Dragon claws – 10m Staff of light – 12m Amulets, rings, helmets, boots: Dragon boots – 1gp Ranger boots – 15m Robin hood – 30m Amulet of fury – 5m Beserker ring – 6m Beserker ring (i) – 6m Seer’s ring – 5m Archer’s ring – 5m Warrior ring – 4m There are many other items that you are able to spawn, but these are some good examples to start pk or to go to bosses. There are many items in which you can’t spawn, these items have a certain street price. These prices are''' APPROXIMATE,' you may be able to get these items for less, or sometimes more depending who us offering or the person willing to sell. '''Barrows:' Full Dharoks – 20m-40m (5m-10m a piece) Full Torag – 20m (5m a piece) Full Ahrim – 40m (10m a piece) Full Guthan – 20m-30m (5m-6m a piece) Full Verac – 20m-30m (5m-6m a piece) Full Karil – 20m-40m (5m-10m a piece) Spirit Shields: Blessed Spirit shield – 200m-300m Arcane Spirit shield – 200m-250m Spectral Spirit shield – 200m-250m Elysian Spirit shield – 300m-350m Divine spirit shield – 300m-400m Sigils: Arcane sigil – 150m-200m Spectral sigil – 100m-150m Elysian sigil – 250m-300m Divine sigil – 250m-300m PVP armor and weapons: Vesta’s chainskirt – 150m-200m Vesta’s chainbody – 150m-200m Vesta’s longsword – 100m-150m Vesta’s spear – 150m-200m Statius’s platelegs – 150m-200m Statius’s platebody – 150m-200m Statius’s full helm – 150m-200m Statius’s warhammer – 100m-150m Zuriel’s robe top – 150m-200m Zuriel’s robe bottom – 150m-200m Zuriel’s hood – 100m-150m Zuriel’s staff – 100m-150m Morrigan’s leather body – 150m-200m Morrigan’s leather chaps – 150m-200m Morrigan’s coif – 75m-125m Morrigan’s javelin – 75m-100m Morrigan’s throwing axe – 75m-100m Special armor: Torva full helm – 1.5b-2b Torva platebody – 2b-2.5b Torva platelegs – 2b-2.5b Pernix cowl – 750m-1b Pernix body – 1b-1.5b Pernix chaps – 1b-1.5b Virtus mask – 1b-1.5b Virtus robe top – 1.5b-2b Virtus robe legs – 1.5b-2b Primal full helm – 2.5b-3b Primal platebody – 3b-3.5b Primal platelegs – 3b-3.5b Primal kiteshield – 2b-2.5b Special weapons: Primal 2h sword – 3b-4b Primal rapier – 3b-4b Primal maul – 3b-4b Korasi’s sword – 400m-500m Hand cannon – 15m-20m Hand cannon shot – 500k each Chaotics: Chaotic rapier – 15m-20m Chaotic longsword – 20m-30m Chaotic maul – 20m-25m Chaotic staff – 20m-25m Chaotic kiteshield – 25m-30m Chaotic crossbow – 100m-150m Rares: Blue partyhat – 800m-1b Red partyhat – 1b-1.2b White partyhat – 700m-900m Yellow partyhat – 800m-1b Green partyhat – 700m-900m Purple partyhat – 700m-900m Red H’ween mask – 500m-700m Blue H’ween mask – 450m-650m Green H’ween mask – 400m-600m Santa hat – 200m-250m